


Control

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Escorts, F/F, GP, Light Bondage, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Mina's best friend Nayeon gives her a number to call to help her relax.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Escort AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 10
Kudos: 246





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. NEW SERIES! Got some plans for this one, I'm excited.

Mina glanced at Nayeon over her desk, eyeing the card in her hand. “What’s this?” 

  
  


“A number you need to call.” Nayeon placed it on the desk and sat down, crossing her legs. 

  
  


Mina took the card and leaned back in her chair as she read it. “Why are you giving me an escort’s card? And why do you even have it?” 

  
  


“It’s obvious why I have it, and you need it because you need to relax. This project is running you into the ground and I know you haven’t gotten laid in months.” 

  
  


Mina huffed. “I have…” 

  
  


“When?” Nayeon challenged. 

  
  


Mina looked into her best friend’s eyes. “Okay, fine. It’s been months.” 

  
  


“Almost a year.” 

  
  


“I’ve been busy.” Mina mumbled. 

  
  


“Call her. She’s amazing. I promise she’ll give you a good time.” 

  
  


“I would assume she’d be fine with me?” 

  
  


“Oh, definitely. If anything, she’ll drop her other clients for you.” Nayeon wiggled her brows. 

  
  


“Oh my God, stop.” 

  
  


“What? You’re hung better than them.” 

  
  


“Nayeon!” 

  
  


“Mina!” Nayeon laughed. “Just try it. Just once. If you don’t like it, don’t call her again. If you like it, you have her number now.” 

  
  


Mina spun the card in her fingers, thinking on it. “Okay. I’ll do it.” 

  
  


Nayeon smirked. “That’s my girl. Now go call her.” She leaned over the desk and kissed her cheek. 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes when Nayeon turned her head and tapped her cheek. She leaned in and pecked it. “Thank you, Nayeon.” 

  
  


“My pleasure. And yours tonight.” She said with a loud cackle before leaving her office. 

  
  


Mina sighed softly and read over the card again. What could she possibly have to lose by calling? Later that night, with a glass of red wine in hand, she dialed the number, heart racing for what awaited her. 

  
  


“Hello?” 

  
  


A soft, light voice hit her ears. “Uhm, hi. I got your card from Im Nayeon. I’m Mina.” 

  
  


“Oh! Nayeon mentioned that you’d be calling me tonight.” 

  
  


“She talked to you?” 

  
  


“To give me a heads up. She told me you were a little nervous about me.” 

  
  


Mina took a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to strangle Nayeon. “I’ve never done this before, so that’s where my nerves come from.” 

  
  


“Oh, it’s simple. You give me your address and I come over.” 

  
  


“We don’t like, discuss rates or anything?” 

  
  


“If Nayeon gave me your number, then that means you can afford me.” There was a hint of cockiness in her tone that Mina loved. 

  
  


Mina took another deep breath. “Okay.” She gave Sana her address. 

  
  


“I’ll be there in one hour. See you soon.” 

  
  


Mina swallowed thickly and put her phone down. She chugged the rest of the wine in her glass and placed it in the kitchen sink. True to her word, an hour later, Mina heard the buzzer at the gate of her home. She opened the gate and watched her pull in. Mina hurried to the door and opened it for Sana, watching her get out of the car. Her mouth went dry at the sight of her. 

  
  


Sana wore a dress that left nothing to the imagination. A short black dress, ending at her upper thigh. The chest dipped to show off a good amount of her cleavage. Mina bit the inside of her lower lip, listening to the click of her heels on the concrete. 

  
  


“You must be Mina.” 

  
  


“I am.” Mina cleared her throat. “Sana?” 

  
  


“That’s me.” She replied with a light giggle. “Nice to meet you.” Sana leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

  
  


Mina blushed and motioned for her to come inside. “Please, come in.” 

  
  


Sana walked inside and looked around politely. “I love how you’ve decorated.” 

  
  


Mina closed the door and came up beside her. “Thank you. I like to think I’m good at it.” 

  
  


“You are.” Sana turned to face Mina. “Nayeon didn’t tell me you were this beautiful.” 

  
  


Mina mashed her lips together at the comment. “I bet you say that to everyone.” 

  
  


“Definitely not.” Sana stepped forward. “How about we go to the bedroom?” 

  
  


Mina nodded, leading Sana upstairs to her bedroom. The next thing she knew, Sana’s hands were on her shoulders, pushing her down to sit on the edge of the bed. Sana pressed their chests together and leaned in as if she was about to kiss her. Mina’s eyes shot down to her lips then back to her eyes. 

  
  


Sana smirked. “Tell me what you need, baby.” Her tone was suddenly much more husky than before and it made Mina’s cock twitch. 

  
  


Mina had a sudden wave of bravery. “To lose control.” 

  
  


Sana straddled her lap, draping her arms over her shoulders. “Yeah?” 

  
  


Mina put her hands on Sana’s lower back. “I’m in control at work all the time. I just...want to lose it. I want to be used.” 

  
  


Sana leaned in and kissed her slowly. She ran her fingers through her hair, tilting her head back. She kissed a line down her cheek to her neck, lightly nipping the skin. “You need to tell me what you’re comfortable with.” 

  
  


“Anything.” Mina let out a deep moan, tilting her head to the side to give Sana more room. 

  
  


“Safe word?” 

  
  


“Penguin.” 

  
  


Sana smiled against her neck. “Lay back.” 

  
  


Mina did as Sana asked once she got off of her lap. She scooted up the bed and rested back, watching Sana move to her closet. 

  
  


“Do you have neckties?” 

  
  


“Upper drawer.” 

  
  


Sana followed her instruction, finding two black ties. She ran the fabric through her fingers before straddling Mina’s stomach. “Arms up for me.” 

  
  


Mina put her arms up, looking up while Sana secured her wrists to the bed frame. She gave them a little tug to test. Once Sana was satisfied, she ran her palms down Mina’s chest, stopping to squeeze her breasts. She then worked on the buttons of her crisp white shirt, humming at the sight of her tanned skin underneath. After opening her shirt, Sana leaned down and kissed every bit of skin she could. 

  
  


Mina got harder, feeling her pants become tighter. The lower Sana worked down her body, the more anxious she got for Sana to see her. When Sana hit her hips just above the waistband of her pants, she noticed the large bulge. 

  
  


“Hello.” Sana hummed, running her palm along her bulge. She unzipped Mina’s pants and tugged them down her legs along with her boxer briefs. Mina’s cock stood hard against her stomach, reaching above her belly button. Sana locked eyes with Mina and ran her tongue slowly along the underside, feeling it flex upward towards her mouth. 

  
  


“Oh God,” Mina moaned, pressing her head back against the pillow. “Yes…” 

  
  


Precum leaked steadily from the tip. Sana used her tongue to guide it into her mouth, moaning softly at the taste. She sucked until her cheeks hollowed, moving lower and lower until her nose pressed against her lower stomach. Mina gasped, arching sharply. No one had ever taken her all the way and it was one of the best things she’d ever felt. 

  
  


Sana swallowed around the head, sucking hard up to the very tip. She wrapped her fingers around it, stroking her shaft while she made a show of sucking the tip. Mina’s cock jumped and twitched each time she sucked. “How long has it been, baby?” 

  
  


“Ten months…” Mina muttered quietly, eyes locked to the way Sana’s tongue was moving on her cock. 

  
  


“Oh, you poor thing.” Sana puckered her lips and ran them along the side of her shaft before taking her back into her mouth, bobbing on her entire length, slurping as she reached the tip. 

  
  


The noise combined with the feeling of Sana’s mouth had Mina on edge already. “S-Sana… I’m gonna come.” 

  
  


“Go ahead, baby. Let go for me.” Sana cupped her balls and squeezed gently, sucking harder. 

  
  


Mina grunted, the squeeze to her balls sending her over. “Fuck!” At least ten spurts of thick, white cum spilled into Sana’s mouth. 

  
  


Sana hummed and pulled her mouth away, but kept her hand moving. She swallowed Mina’s load and got up to her knees, using her other hand to stroke the head in rapid motions. Mina pulled hard on the ties around her wrist, knees turning inward. Her breath came in short pants and soft grunts the longer Sana worked her cock. 

  
  


“I can’t,” Mina whimpered, but her hips had a mind of their own, fucking into Sana’s hand. 

  
  


“Seems to me like you can, baby.” Sana let her go for now. She made sure Mina’s attention was on her as she started to strip her dress off. 

  
  


Mina’s eyes were glued to Sana. As she slipped the shoulders of her dress down, a tattoo came into view. The lower her dress got, the more was revealed to her until her sleeves were down. It was a black and grey phoenix on the back of her left shoulder. The tail feathers turned into snakes that curled around her shoulder and down her arm, turning to color. Their mouths were open, and fangs exposed. Instead of dripping poison, they dripped flowers. The lightest color snake dripped Lily of the Valley, the second dripped pinkish purple Foxgloves, the third dripped Nightshade, and the fourth dripped red Spider Lilies. They swirled down her arm, eventually melting to a liquid that pooled at her wrist, turning to jet black with a singular red Spider Lily in the middle. 

  
  


“Wow. That’s gorgeous.” 

  
  


Sana moved up her body, leaning down to kiss her gently. “Thank you.” She shimmied higher until her core was just above her mouth. “Get me ready for that big cock.” 

  
  


Mina wrapped her fingers around the binds and leaned up, running her tongue through her folds. Sana reached forward and braced on the headboard, rolling her hips against Mina’s tongue. “Ooh, yes.” She looked down and met Mina’s eyes. “You’re good at that.” 

  
  


Mina winked and slipped her tongue inside Sana, nose pressed against her clit. Sana’s grip got tighter on the headboard when Mina moved her mouth back to her clit, flicking her tongue against her clit. She gasped softly, soaking Mina’s chin with her cum as she came, hips bucking. “Yes!” She went to pull away, but Mina chased after her for as long as she could to get another taste of her. 

  
  


Sana moved lower, sinking down on her cock slowly. “God, it’s been so long since I’ve been stretched like this.” She put her hands on Mina’s stomach, rocking her hips back and forth slowly to get used to the feeling. 

  
  


Mina licked her lips clean of Sana’s cum, eyes rolling back at the feeling of Sana’s tight pussy around her thick cock. “You feel so fucking good.” 

  
  


“After ten months, I’m sure I do.” Sana teased. She leaned down and kissed her deeply, tongue slipping past her lips. She pulled her hips up and dropped them back down, bouncing hard, but slow on her cock. “Gonna make this cock mine.” Sana whispered. 

  
  


Mina grunted, pulling her legs up to plant her feet. She thrust up as Sana came down, driving her cock even deeper. Sana panted against Mina’s lips as she fucked up into her, moaning softly. “Fuck…” She pressed her forehead against Mina’s shoulder. “Fuck that pussy.” 

  
  


Mina kept up her pace, wanting to make Sana feel good before she came herself. She angled her hips a few different ways until she heard Sana wail in pleasure, knowing she hit somewhere good. She continued to hit that spot until she felt Sana’s walls rhythmically clench around her cock. 

  
  


Sana dug her nails into Mina’s sides as she rode out her orgasm. She sat up straight and humped her cock, hair curtaining around her face. “Come inside me.” 

  
  


It took just a few more thrusts for Mina to come after she got the command, her hips arching up to bury her cock as deep as she could get it. “Sana!” 

  
  


Sana bit her lip, feeling Mina’s load fill her and coat her walls. “That’s it, baby.” She rubbed her stomach slowly, hips still rocking to milk her of her cum. 

  
  


Mina squirmed, becoming sensitive after coming twice already. Sana leaned back, bracing herself on Mina’s thighs. She bent her knees and fucked herself slowly on her cock. Mina’s eyes snapped to the way her cock moved in and out of Sana’s tight, wet pussy. “Oh my God.” 

  
  


Sana smirked, knowing what she was doing to Mina. “Like what you see?” 

  
  


“Very much.” She mumbled softly. “I wish I could touch you.” 

  
  


“You can soon.” Sana planted her feet more firmly on the mattress and spread her thighs more, making sure Mina had a perfect view of her cock fucking into her. 

  
  


As Mina watched, she saw something silver catch her eye at the top of her vision. She followed it and groaned at something she’d not noticed before. Sana had her nipples pierced. A silver bar with two small balls at the ends. Her cock pulsed. “I need to touch you.” 

  
  


Sana looked down at Mina and moved to rest back on her shins, hips still moving. “Need, huh? And what have you done to earn touching me?” 

  
  


Mina was caught there. “I’ll make you feel really good.” She tried to reason. 

  
  


“How?” Sana lay on her chest, hips stilling. She kissed her jaw and cheeks. “Tell me.” 

  
  


“I could show you better than tell you.” Mina turned her head and captured her lips in a deep kiss. 

  
  


Sana moaned into it, gripping her jaw tightly. “What happened to losing control?” She whispered against her lips. “That’s wanting control.” 

  
  


Mina thrust sharply up into Sana. “Call me a control freak then.” She grinned at Sana’s loud moan. “Untie me.” Mina’s tone went straight to Sana’s pussy. 

  
  


Sana reached up and untied Mina’s wrists. As soon as they were free, Mina flipped them over, pulling Sana’s legs over her shoulders. She braced herself on the bed by Sana’s hips and pulled out to the head before slamming her cock back in, making Sana scream in pleasure. “Mina!” 

  
  


Mina started a relentless rhythm, feeling her abs burn with the effort of fucking Sana this hard. The sound of their skin meeting with loud claps rang through the room, spurring Mina on even more. Sana reached down and rubbed her clit in time with Mina’s thrusts, her orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks. Mina’s hips stuttered at the sudden tightness, but regained it. She slowed her thrusts, but kept them just as hard. 

  
  


Mina leaned down further, making her cock slip deeper. “You love my big cock, don’t you?” She whispered into her ear. 

  
  


Sana nodded rapidly, already on the edge of another orgasm. “I love it. It feels so good.” 

  
  


“No cock is ever gonna fill you like mine.” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “Never…” 

  
  


“You’ll feel me inside you for days.” Mina pushed her cock in to the hilt, rutting into her shallowly. “Maybe you’ll be the one calling me instead.” 

  
  


Sana groaned low, body shaking as her body crashed through another orgasm. Mina kept up her deep thrusts, letting Sana’s legs down as she started to come with Sana. She put her hands on her thighs and gripped them gently, hips bucking with each spurt of cum. Sana wrapped her arms around Mina and held her close while they both caught their breath. 

  
  


Ten minutes passed of them just being close to each other until Sana spoke. “I think you’re right.” 

  
  


Mina lifted her face from Sana’s neck. “Hmm?” 

  
  


“I will be calling you instead.” She smirked, guiding her in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
